


A Mother's Role

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Mention of Birth, Mother's POV, Mpreg, Proud Daddy Jensen, Schmoop, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherri figures Jared is going to be doing a lot of things on his 21st birthday. Giving birth isn't one of them.<br/>(Kind of a companion piece to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/915612">Night Secrets</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Role

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox)  
>  **Disclaimer** : This is all fictional. I am just using names and faces for fun.  
>  **A/N** : I am having the most difficult time finishing the next chapter of Earning. I hate all of it. So somehow this schmoop came out. You don't need to read [Night Secrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/915612) before reading this, but you might enjoy it more.

There are a lot of things Sherri Padalecki assumed her son would be doing when he turned 21 and she’d been ready for them. What she _wasn’t_ expecting was her spending his 21 st birthday going through the tail-end of eighteen hours of labor.

Now, however, she’d resigned herself to the fact that it was happening whether she predicted it or not. She knew she wasn’t the only one who was shocked when Jared and Jensen came to her and Gerry to break the news that they were having a baby, regardless of if they had their parents’ support or not.

 _Of course_ , Jared had his parents’ support. While the Padaleckis had envisioned Jared completing his college career and getting himself settled before having a baby, there was nothing that could make them turn their backs on their son. Initially, there was disappointment and a bit of mourning over the fact that Jared was going to grow up far faster than they had wanted, but the moment Jared showed them an ultrasound scan, they were ready to be that baby’s grandparents.

It was a bit of a rollercoaster ride, but Jared insisted on finishing his junior year and that Jensen completed his senior one. The baby wasn’t due until the start of summer, giving them plenty of time to finish up. Luckily, Jensen’s parents turned out to be supportive as well. They were a little slower to come around, but once they did, they were a force to be reckoned with. Together, the Ackles and the Padaleckis teamed up and were lucky enough to have the resources to make sure that their sons and grandchild had all the support they needed, both emotionally and financially.

When Jared had gone into labor, there was a flurry of activity. Sherri had been the first to get the call and found herself sitting on one side of Jared’s hospital bed with Jensen sitting on the other. For as much distance as Jared had tried to put between himself and his mother when he asserted his adulthood and independence after he went off to college, he’d clung to his mother now. It was almost as if he’d reverted to some element of boyhood in which his mother had all the answers and could make everything better.

For Sherri, watching Jared in labor had stirred up a storm of emotions. Her son looked scared and pained, something she tried to do her best to smooth out. She could offer advice based on experience, a reason why Jared had insisted she stay close. She’d been in Jared’s position before, three times in fact, and it seemed to soothe her son’s fears when she told him everything was going to be okay.

Somehow she ended up mothering both of the men in the room because her two boys were in over their heads. Jensen looked a little green in the gills and scared out of his mind, but the fact that he put on a brave face for Jared made Sherri adore him even more. Though she wished Jared and Jensen had waited to have a baby, she loved Jensen like her own son. She knew he was a good fit for Jared and their family as a whole.

It was a bit surreal watching her baby having a baby. When Jared’s doctor broke down the bed and started instructing him to push, Sherri felt her eyes well up. Jared was struggling and crying and no one, not even his mother, could truly help.

What made Sherri’s heart clench up and panic take hold was when she’d been forced out of the room by a swarm of doctors. Fifteen minutes after Jared started pushing, something happened that she couldn’t quite understand. Either Jared’s or the baby’s heart rate faltered and as a precaution they rid the room of anyone that wasn’t necessary, aside from Jensen.

Sitting in the waiting room with her husband and Jensen’s parents, she’d still been able to hear Jared shouting. Her son was loud in general and, apparently, he didn’t make any exception to that fact during labor. She grew worried when the shouting stopped and things went quiet on the other end. They all sat in tense silence until movement caught their attention and everyone’s head snapped towards it.

Jensen stumbled out of Jared’s delivery room looking like he was caught in a fog. His face was pale and he gave them a shaky smile. He had to swallow once before he tried to get words out. “It’s…It’s a girl.” Wobbling a bit, he looked like he would have fallen to the ground had his father not caught him and helped lower him into a seat.

“Whoa, easy there,” Alan said as he patted Jensen on the back.

“It’s a girl,” Jensen repeated, eyes clouded with the fact. “And…she’s _perfect_.”

Most of the room breathed a sigh of relief but Sherri’s heart was still in her throat. “And Jared?”

Seemingly coming to his senses, Jensen’s eyes went wide and he turned to Sherri. “He’s…He’s amazing. He did great. You should have seen what he did. Do you know what he did?” Lips twitching, he looked to be in complete awe.

That gave Sherri’s nerves a brief reprieve and she snickered. “Yeah, sweetie, I’ve been on his end of the drill before.” She laughed again when Jensen’s look remained the same, like no one could possibly understand what Jared did. Clearly Jensen was riding a wave of new daddy adrenaline; who was she to argue that Jared wasn’t as amazing as Jensen thought he was at that moment?

Jensen’s smile grew and he let out a laugh. “He’s resting but his doctors said he could handle one visitor at a time.” He licked his lips and grabbed Sherri’s hand. “He’s asking for you.”

The fact that her son still needed her warmed Sherri’s heart. Still holding Jensen’s hand, she dragged him along as she moved faster than she thought she possibly could in search of her son.

When she found Jared, he was propped up in a hospital cot, a little blanketed bundle in his arms.

“Oh my god,” she breathed out and rushed to his side. “Baby,” she addressed her son as she kissed Jared on the forehead. “How are you feeling?” She looked down at Jared’s exhausted face and the way his sweaty hair clung closely to his temples.

“Tired,” he huffed out as the understatement of the century. “Happy.” Shifting the baby at his chest, he smiled. “Look at her. She’s so little. I didn’t think she’d be so little.”

Sherri let her eyes trail down and study what she could see of the baby. The newborn was nursing heartily, her eyes closed and face still flushed red. “Looks like you’re a natural.”

Jared snorted. “Not really. It took me three tries to get her to latch on and the nurse had to reposition her a few times, but I think we’re doing well enough to get the job done.” Smiling lovingly down at his daughter, he laughed again. “Jensen almost fainted.” The way he said it made it seem like he was tattling on his boyfriend.

“Did he?” It’s Sherri’s turn to smile and laugh softly. It amused her that Jensen almost lost it during his daughter’s birth because he’d always put on an air of holding it all together. “Well, I can’t blame him. You scared all of us.”

“I was scared too, you know,” Jared said softly as he wet his lips.

“I know, baby.” Sherri took a seat beside her son, eyes flickering for a moment towards Jensen as he lingered in the doorway. They were all scared and by the look on Jensen’s face, he was still feeling the aftershocks of that. “You had a rough go of it.”

“He did,” Jensen added, sitting himself on the edge of Jared’s bed. “And I don’t think anyone has ever loved anyone more than I love Jared right now.” Whether it was endorphins or relief, Jensen’s still wearing a loopy smile.

Jared blushed and rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because I almost broke your hand and threatened to kill you.”

“ _That_ and the fact that you gave birth to our healthy daughter.” Jensen gave a silly smile and gestured towards Sherri with a jut of his chin. “Wanna finally tell her the name we picked?”

Nodding, Jared pulled back enough of the baby’s blanket to reveal more of her face. “Gia. Her name is Gia.”

Sherri knew her son wasn’t going to settle on a tried and true name and it took a second for the name Gia to sink in. Once it did, she couldn’t think of anything more perfect. “Can I hold her? When she’s done eating, of course.” Her fingers twitched to get a hold on that baby and test her weight in her arms.

“Of course, ma. She can’t wait to meet you.” Jared stroked Gia’s cheek with a finger.

Standing up, Sherri kissed Jared’s temple. “Happy birthday, baby.” Looking down at the baby, she added, “and, happy birthday, Gia.”

“I completely forgot it was my birthday,” Jared added in exhausted shock. He turned towards Jensen. “Guess July 19th is going to be a busy day.”

“It’s gonna be a _perfect_ day. I get to celebrate the existence of my two favorite people,” Jensen said, pressing his lips to Jared’s briefly before pulling away.

Sherri has to agree because twenty-one years ago, she thought July 19th was the perfect day for a birthday because it gave her Jared. And now, she’s got her little Gia to love and spoil. It’s definitely a perfect day.


End file.
